This invention relates to a tool for cutting and trimming tree limbs. More specifically, it refers to a lightweight, power driven tool for laterally cutting vegetation such as tree limbs or palm tree fronds at a remote distance from an operator.
Remote cutting systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,787,536 and 5,411,238. The former patent employs a common chain saw cutter supported because of its weight by a hook. The latter patent describes an elongated shaft attached to a hedge trimmer handle. Neither patent suggests a method or apparatus for laterally cutting palm fronds or other hard to access tree limbs with a light weight cutter.
Palm trees typically require trimming at least twice per year unless they are cut back to the point where they are not attractive. They also pose unique cutting problems due to height and the structure of the tree crown. They can be very tall, and or course, offer little support for ladders on a bare slim trunk. They typically leave the trimmer directly under the limbs to be cut. Additionally, when palm fronds have been allowed to die, they dry and the stems become quite hard, but they now are hanging straight down and are fairly flexible. They also are quite broad at the base, even though only an inch or so in thickness. This makes them doubly hard to cut with a saw because they move with the saw action. In addition, the commonest type of palm in the southeast United States produces a large number of flower/seed stalks throughout the year. These seed stalks grow near the heart of the palm and are typically blocked by palm fronds. When they flower, they produce very large quantities of flowers and large seeds that fall below the palm. When they die, they create an unsightly hard and dry pod casing up to four feet long hanging from the palm. A low cost cutting tool for removing small branches from trees, dead palm fronds and palm pod casings is sorely needed.